Rosario and Redemption
by papern00b451
Summary: A mysterious person came forth to Isaac's grave in Sheol and bestow him a second chance to live normal again...for a price that is. Now he'll be sent to Yokai Academy and befriended a normal human who his parents mistaken it for a normal school, yet they were wrong. Now, he'll guide his friend of his moral doings and act upon the school of his dreaded cursed that he holds.


**Okay, this is another fan-fiction crossover I'm going to make as I re-watch Rosario Vampire in January, by God I missed the show since I didn't watch it for 5 freaking years!**

**Anyway to stop bitching of my nostalgic behavior, this crossover I'm making is Binding of Isaac, yes! 'The' Binding of Isaac which her mother went into religious psychotic frenzy, Isaac went to the basement, killing random shit, kill mother, and face judgment…yeah, the Binding of Isaac you're thinking.**

**Anyhow, the Headmaster still see Isaac as a potential to have salvation and redemption of his past when God told him to remove him from the underworld and grant access to his school, he'll teach him how to be a human again while carrying his burden cursed when he was a child that it didn't go away when he was deceased. To add a bonus, he predict Isaac will be Tsukune's partner, semi-protector, and adviser to him in moral or very sticky situation if he falls into innermost mental conflict to do Isaac's past mental experience or religious affiliation.**

**By the way, I don't own any copyrighted infringement okay?**

**So let's get this short story already!**

* * *

**Rosario and Redemption**

_"By faith Abraham, when he was tested, offered up Isaac, and he who had received the promises offered up his only begotten son, of whom it was said, "In Isaac your seed shall be called," concluding that God was able to raise him up, even from the dead, from which he also received him in a figurative sense." (Hebrews 11:17–19, NKJV)_

Chapter 1/Prologue: The Binding Restoration

(Somewhere within a dark void)

(A mysterious stranger)

Walking within the darkest depths of Sheol, I received a message from God that there was a child who damned himself over his mortifying guilt, and yet he still mourns of his old burdens that he unknowingly committed…but there's something special about the child when he suffocated in the chest that he purposely trapped himself in.

Why does God called upon me? Well the Lord asked me to liberated his already broken soul, restore his normality that was taken from by his mother, and giving upon him a second chance to live 'normally' of who he was previously.

In other words, give him another chance to be a normal human again…for a price that is if he embraced it.

You see, the price is that he must go to trials of my school and test him if he's worthy to go back to the human world to live his life again. But if he doesn't pass my just terms, he wouldn't feel God's warmth and forever feel the coldness of Sheol's darkness for all of his eternity in there even he gets out, he would still feel the void darkest burdens wrapping around his lost soul, following him, haunting him, and cursed him forever with no exorcism to redeem him.

Its 'his' decision of what path he chooses and what road he'll walks in, not mine to interfere.

Wandering in the chilly, stone darkness that unholy creatures roam within here, I spotted something ahead of me that made my nerves vibe from the amass tribulation that's radiating out.

It was a golden trimmed chest with beautiful refined maple wood…that the boy is kept in to self-punishment himself.

This particular child is quiet…fascinating.

* * *

(The Child)

The suffering…the guilt…the burden…I can't stand this tribulation of what I did!

The voices in my head kept screeching me to do things of what they want in this dreaded darkness, why did I deserve this punishment?!

They endlessly talking to me in threats or sympathy, I just want to stop now!

"Isaac?"

"ISAAC!"

"_Isaac?"_

"**Isaac."**

"**ISAAC!"**

"_**Isaaaaaacccccc…"**_

The many voices spoke within my head, I don't know which one is actually mine, but the last one gives me a grimacing rage yet woe when I keep listening to its pleads.

"_You shall be redeemed Isaac." _Who-who said that? I never heard another voice spoke to me, was it God speaking while I'm in pain?

"_Your fate isn't over yet dear child…" _In the abyss of darkness that I lay in, I saw a giant hand reaching down to me, ready to let me out of the chest that I grieved upon.

"_You're not even done here Isaac; you still need to fulfill your atonement and normality if you want to feel God's warmth again." _

When the large hand wrapped around my naked pale body, strain in unholy marks, I begin to lift out from the darkness that I was in.

Then I saw the light…the light I once saw.

Then everything went to black.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry this was pretty short but I'm busy with other stories that I've planned, the next chapter will be much longer and focusing on Tsukune and Isaac's interaction. So I say this again, sorry for the short chapter.**

**Anyhow, see you again when I'm finish writing my other projects.**


End file.
